


Doe Dearest and the Dearest Deer

by merryfortune



Category: One Piece
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chopper encounters a strange, young girl whose life had been torn apart by the War two years ago. He does his best to calm her down and befriend her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doe Dearest and the Dearest Deer

   ‘My name’s Tony-Tony Chopper: I know I don’t look like it but I’m a doctor. I know that’s just a minor scratch but it can worsen if it’s not disinfected and treated properly. Here, I have bandages and rubbing alcohol.’ Chopper said as he approached the fluffy-haired girl who had just tripped.

   She got up and had gravel up her nose. She swallowed thickly and her whole body trembled. There were tears in her eyes and a knife in her hand. Chopper wasn’t as quick to approach her now. His eyes widened.

   ‘Excuse me?’ he said. ‘You shouldn’t run whilst carrying a knife. It can be very dangerous.’ The girl started wailing and Chopper dug through his bag. He got out what he needed as well as some sweets. He cautiously sat down next to the girl. Her tears were flailing everywhere and she was sobbing like a storm.

   Chopper wanted to cry with her: seeing children emotional made him emotional. ‘Do you need a tissue?’ he asked; not-so-sneakily eyeing the huge snot bubble that was hanging out of her nostril.

   ‘No!’ she snapped immaturely.

   She flapped her arms petulantly and sent her knife flying. That sent her into a tizzy as a result. Her frustration was etched in her tearstained face. ‘Would you like a lollipop? I’ve got lots of flavours but fairy floss is my favourite. Do you have a name?’ he asked.

   ‘Why would I tell you my name? I’m here to take your bounty.’ she snapped and she dug the rock out of her nose and wiped her face against her pink, frilled sleeve.

   ‘My bounty?’ Chopper repeated.

   The girl was determined to do something even though she was upset and with bloody knees. ‘Are you sure you don’t want to take my candy? Sanji, our cook, he makes the best food and his lollies are amazing too.’ Chopper said and plonked a lollipop in her lap anyway.

   The girl began crying again. ‘Aah, no don’t do that.’ Chopper said and he began pulling on his face. ‘See? Funny face, funny face!’ He tried to make the weird faces Luffy and Usopp make when they’re have a banquet. Their funny faces never failed to make Chopper laugh. Hopefully they could do the same for this girl.

   ‘Don’t pay-tron-nize-me!’ she snapped. ‘I’m a grown-up! I’m a bounty hunter! And I’m gonna take yours!’

   She looked like she was ten at the oldest. She was definitely no grown-up or bounty hunter.

   The girl looked to where her knife had landed. It was an ordinary kitchen knife. It was similar to the ones Sanji had on the Sunny Go but it wasn’t as well kept. The girl sprang towards it and grabbed her knife. Chopper’s eyes widened again. His own arms flailed in front of him and the girl was trying to muster her courage.

   ‘My name is Doe Dearest and my Daddy’s name is – was – Doe John. He was a brave man.’ she began sobbing. The veins her throat throbbed as she clenched her teeth and tried her hardest to tell herself not to cry. She was a big girl now and big girls don’t cry.

   ‘Come on now, don’t cry. Why don’t you eat a lollipop? Or let me patch you up. Please.’ Chopper panicked.

   ‘I’m gonna kick your ass and then I’m gonna kick your Captain’s ass! You’re Tony-Tony Chopper with a bounty of fifty berries. Your Captain is Monkey D. Luffy and he killed my daddy in that Great War two years ago! I’m gonna get my revenge!’ Dearest yelled.

   She lunged awkwardly at Chopper and that was when he realised the little girl was all bark and no bite. Her arms were noodle-like and her grip was light so he easily disarmed her and put away her knife into his backpack even though she protested.

   Chopper got her off the rocky road. They sat under a twiggy aspen tree and on soft grass. Dearest stretched her legs out and Chopper began to patch up her knees. They had stopped bleeding by themselves so it was mostly a ritual of comfort. This girl was clearly hurting but it wasn’t the sort of wound he could treat with medicine and bandages.

   ‘Luffy doesn’t kill people.’ he told Dearest. ‘He’s a brave, honourable man who would never do such a thing.’

   ‘But my Daddy died in the War...’ she sobbed.

   ‘It must have been someone else.’ Chopper said. There were creases of concern in his furry face and the girl noticed them.

   ‘...Can I still have a lollipop? And your bounty?’ she asked.

   ‘Only a lollipop.’ Chopper said and she accepted a lollipop from Chopper.

   She sucked on it with a miserable expression. She had rosy cheeks and big, brown eyes. ‘Why can’t I have your bounty?’ she asked.

   ‘Because then I’d be sent to the Marines where I’ll be executed and I haven’t finished my goal yet.’ Chopper said.

   ‘What’s your goal?’ Dearest asked.

   ‘To create a medicine that can cure any disease.’ Chopper said.

   Dearest’s eyes lit up. ‘Could it cure Mummy?’ she asked.

   ‘Yes!’ Chopper affirmed baselessly.

  ‘You can keep your bounty then but only one condition.’ Dearest said.

  ‘Name it.’ Chopper said.

   ‘When you complete your dream, you gotta cure my Mummy. She’s very sick and that’s why I’m a grown up now. I gotta keep myself fed on Mummy’s behalf. Granny’s not very rich so I gotta pull my weight.’ Dearest explained.

   Chopper couldn’t help but pity the girl. He smiled sympathetically. ‘I understand.’ he replied.

   ‘Ne, Cotton Candy Lover, are we friends?’ Dearest asked.

   ‘Yep.’ Chopper replied earnestly and Dearest smiled broadly.


End file.
